


Head in the Clouds

by isolov



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, enno being gay as fuck for noya? more likely than you think!, for chapter 379... only vaguely tho, haikyuu spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolov/pseuds/isolov
Summary: If there were two universal truths Ennoshita knew, it was that being a physical therapist was often a thankless job, and Nishinoya was awfully reckless. It's all part of his job; both his actual job, and his job of being Noya's boyfriend.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Head in the Clouds

If there were two universal truths Ennoshita knew, it was that being a physical therapist was often a thankless job, and Nishinoya was awfully reckless. Neither of these were new nor surprising, but he couldn’t help but be baffled anyways. He’s seen a lot of injuries in his short time as a physical therapist, everything from work related accidents to sports injuries. His workplace was an all around popular place for both kinds, and it wasn’t unusual to see businessmen and professional athletes receiving help at the same time.

As to be expected, most of their patients came by frequently, and Ennoshita knew most of them by name. One such visitor that he knew a lot about was Nishinoya, though that was probably because he went to high school with him and also his boyfriend. Whatever, details.

So when he already knows who entered the building by the boisterous voice alone, and the short head appearing around the counter reaffirmed what he already knew. “Heeeyyy ‘kara! Didya miss me?” Nishinoya’s words are more or less void, considering that 1. They literally just saw each other this morning and 2. Ennoshita always missed Noya, as awfully cheesy as that was. Though the use of his first name wasn’t subtle in the least, Ennoshita was sure that all his coworkers ( and the other patients for that matter ) knew that they were dating anyways.

“‘Course I did. You know you shouldn’t be jumping around with your pulled hamstring.”

Ennoshita’s words are meant with a dismissive wave as always, but his observant eyes do catch on to the way Noya didn’t bounce around as much after that. It’s a wonder that Ennoshita has as much control of Noya’s energy as he does, given how they were so different in so many ways. Noya was wild and alive, calling attention to himself whether it was intentional or not. Noya stood out in every possible way, and Ennoshita just… didn’t. He didn’t mind all the much, he’s always been forgettable ever since he can remember, and he questions what aspect of him attracted Noya to him daily. “I’ve always noticed you.” or “You’re more special than you give yourself credit for Chikara.” is always the librero’s answer, but none of those answers quite satisfied him. Maybe it’s this startling contrast that made them so compatible, the calm  _ and _ the storm. Ennoshita grimaces inwardly at the thought that if Noya’s the thunder, he must be the storm clouds that roll in before.

“Oi, ‘kara, you’re spacin’ out there my guy.”

Ennoshita blinks back into focus, looking down slightly at his boyfriend who was staring at him questioningly. It’s then that he notices that the shorter man is noticeably shorter than usual, and he realizes a few hours too late that Noya didn’t his hair up this morning. He ignores the stutter in his heart that this revelation brings, and he guides Noya to the back before he has time to think about it anymore. Noya waves at the other patients, greeting them enthusiastically like they were old friends. The days of them asking Noya for his autograph have pretty much passed, and while he certainly didn’t mind giving them, he honestly preferred being treated like some random guy getting his legs back in prime condition rather than some celebrity.

They go through stretches easily with little instructions, given how Noya did these stretches every day since he started playing volleyball back in middle school. Ennoshita leans back on the wall, crossing his ankles as he wrote down notes on his clipboard. His gaze flicks up to make sure the other was stretching right and stayed focused, and he occasionally gave out tips and advice to improve his form. Noya has recovered from his injury wonderfully, having a quicker turnaround rate than most of his patients. His pulled hamstring wasn’t severe enough to warrant surgery, and Ennoshita’s grateful for that, if only because getting Noya to sit still for a few hours was almost impossible. ( ennoshita counts the fact that he got noya to sit still  _ at all  _ to three things: bribing him with affection, his knack to wrangle in the 2nd years by some miracle, and his somewhat endless patience ).

Ennoshita finishes taking notes a few minutes in and settles for watching Noya finish stretching. Not in a creepy way, but very much in a gay way. It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before; strong calf muscles from over exaggerated receives, strong arms and abs from hours upon hours spent on the court, but he couldn’t help but admire them any chance he got. There’s something inexplicably different about the allure that Noya’s muscles had on him compared to really anything else, or maybe that was just Noya in general. He tended to have that effect on people. He doesn’t have too much time to ponder about the wonders of Nishinoya before said wonder is knocking on his chest, pulling him from his thoughts once more.

“What’s with you today? Head in the clouds?” Noya’s voice holds some level of concern, though it’s clear that he knows the exact reason why Ennoshita isn't fully on his A game today. Ennoshita scoffs at the librero’s words, and he leans down to quickly press a kiss against the other’s cheek. That shuts up Nishinoya, and his cheeks turn a pretty pink in record time. His scoff turns into a low laugh, and he ruffles the shorter man’s hair before walking towards the front again.

“My head’s never been more grounded, thank you very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed a pattern starting to develop of me writing fics after the raws come out and I wish for a break. in any case, y'all better Believe I'm writing fics once kuroo gets shown >:). oh and also, please love this ship it's the crux of my existence tgrefgrf


End file.
